Kingdom by the sea
by Kassandra Nova Riddle
Summary: Au:: Harry Potters gaurdain rolls into town and the servant boy's life is changed. But what does a blonde aristocat have to do with it all?
1. A whale of a tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to HP.

**Warnings:** Au and slash

* * *

"Harry Potter!" The 16-year-old boy cringed and quickly dropped the saddle he had been holding. The boy left the stables at a run and skidded to a stop in front of his uncle. He bowed his head in submission. "Harry Potter, what have I told you about letting the town know who you are. Your Aunt nearly had a stroke when Mrs. Clack asked why the great Harry Potter was carrying her bags. You are to hide that scar better do you understand?" Harry nodded mutely. Vernon Dursely growled at the movement. Before Harry knew what was happening a fist rained down on his temple. The blow to the head knocked his glasses off, and made the slim boy stumble. "You will do better, or it will be the dungeons for you." The whale like man turned and was out of sight before Harry could find his glasses.

Rubbing his head the boy went back to his work. Someone important must becoming, he uncle would usually be sure to leave several reminders of his punishment any other time. With another sigh, Harry Potter went back to his endless amount of work. Yes someone important was definitely coming; Harry's workload had increased in the past few days. It was more then likely another business associate of his uncles. Though Harry had no idea why any one would want to do business with the great pig of a man. With a snort Harry, finished brushing Nimbus' deep brown mane, and quickly put his supplies away. With any luck he would have time for a shower before Vernon decided to give the boy more work.

After quickly scrubbing himself clean, and putting on his best clothes, Harry made his way down to the kitchens of Potter Manor. To his relief his aunt Petunia was not in sight. He plopped down in a chair and smiled at the cook. "You missed lunch Mr. Potter! How many times do I have to tell you that skipping meals is bad for you? You are far to thin as it is. And those supposed relatives of yours aren't helping matter giving you all those blasted chores."

Harry smiled to himself; leave it to Mrs.Weasley to show concern for his well being. "Really Mrs. Weasley I had just forgotten about lunch, I was working. Extra chores this week, someone important must be coming."

"Harry how many times have I told you to call me Molly? Really now Arthur and I think of you as our own, there's no need for such formalities."

"Yes, Mrs.… I mean Molly. Would it be too much trouble to get something to eat before dinner? I really am starving." Harry pouted in her direction. "Oh all right, now get before your aunt comes back." Harry accepted the bread; cheese and fruit wrapped in cloth and quickly left the kitchen, smiling at the motherly cook. Harry moved to his rooms, hoping for at least a moment of peace. Once in his rooms Harry sat in his favorite window seat.

His emerald green eyes looked down upon Potter Manor gardens. The roses were in bloom, and Harry loved looking at them. The gardens were his favorite part of his home. Before his parent died in a strange accident down by the lake, they were always taking him for walks and picnics. Harry remembered watching his mother, Lilly Potter, caring for the flowers and talking to them. She had taught her only son that for something to grow all it needs it a bit a love and care. Harry kept those words close to his heart.

He smiled at the thought of his parents. His father, James Potter, was always teasing Lilly about her love for the plants. In fact James was always teasing someone, every memory he had was of his father laughing or smiling. He was glad that the only memories he had left of his parents were happy ones. The young man frowned and drew his legs up to his chin, wrapping his arms around them. If only the memories of the rest of his childhood had been happy. Harry shuddered, he wouldn't think about that now.

There was a knock on the boy's door, drawing him away from his memories. With a heavy sigh the 16 year old stood and made his way to the door. His uncle was on the other side, glaring at him. "Now listen here boy, there is a very important man coming in tonight. I don't want you underfoot, mucking everything up. He has asked that you be present when you arrive. I swear boy if you have been out causing trouble, there will be hell to pay when this man leaves. You will meet us at the grand entrance hall at 6 p.m. and not one moment later. Unless this man requests your presence again you are not to be seen. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Uncle. I will be waiting in the hall at 6 and not a moment later." Vernon glared at the boy again. "Very well. You are excused from your evening chores, and look presentable this evening. Don't want this man thinking we don't care for you, now do we?" Without another word, Vernon Dursely left the boy alone.

Time passed much to quickly for young Harry and before he knew it 6 p.m. was upon him. He quickly put on his dinner coat, and dress shoes before rushing down to the entrance hall. He slid into place just as the grandfather clock chimed 6 and his uncle sneered at him. One minute after 6 the large doors bust open and a young man stepped into the entrance to Potter Manor.

"It has been to long my dear friends much to long. Though I must say that you have kept this manor in top shape. Very nicely done I must say. I do hope nothing else has changed." Harry watched the familiar man slid his black gloves off. "Sir, if I may inquire as to who you are?" Vernon's voice rang out with a hint of anger.

"Oh yes, please forgive me. I was rather vague when I wrote to you." The man took his top hate off. "My name is Sirius Black. I am heir to the Black fortune, Godfather, and guardian to one Harry James Potter." Harry looked up at his name, and looked at the man carefully. Sirius Black was just as Harry remembered him to be, shaggy black hair, and bright blue eyes, tall and muscular, and still as handsome as ever. Harry Smiled as their eyes meet.

"Harry my boy, come here so I can get a good look at you." Harry stepped up his godfather. The older man quickly took the young man in. Harry was now around 5 feet 9 inches tall; his raven colored hair was short and messy as his father's always was. Bright emerald eyes looked back at him, Harry was a mini James and for that Sirius laughed. "You my dear child look much to like your father. Though I am sure you are not as devious as he was. It has been much to long."

Harry was surprised when Sirius drew him into a hug. "I am sorry I have been away for so long, business never seemed to stop. I have missed so much with you. But do not fret, I have come home and we will make up for lost time. Come now I have some gentlemen for you to meet."

Sirius let go of Harry and moved so he was no longer blocking the door. "I must say Black that you made quite the entrance, however it was highly inappropriate. Have you lost all your manners? What would your mother say if she saw you now?" A pale blonde man stepped into the door way. Sirius sneered at his words.

"Really Lucius, this is my home. I can enter it any way I please. Perhaps it is you who has forgotten your manners." Lucius sneered at Sirius and stepped further into the room.

"Both of you have forgotten your manners. This is not the time to be arguing, you can settle things later." Said a third man with light brown hair and amber eyes. "Sirius come now introduce us."

"May I present you with Lord Lucius Draconian Malfoy the III and Sir Remus Lupin? Remus, your father and I were always friends when we were young lads. We meet Lucius when we went to University. They've come to live with us. Well Remus has anyways, Lucius has come to see you and that manor."

Harry nodded, slightly over whelmed by everything that was happening. "Shall we sit down for dinner then?" Harry nodded again and lead the men into the dinning room, the Dursely's followed close behind.

Once they were all seated, Lucius was the first to speak. "Dear god, what is that monstrosity sitting there at the end of the table?" Vernon's face turned a unique shade of violet. "That is my son you are speaking about." Lucius gave the man an incredulous look. "Surely you jest, that whale of a boy can not be your son. Though I can see the family resemblance."

"Dudley is a special boy. He eats a lot because he is still growing." Petunia said with an adoring look at her son. "I a sure you Madame that he is growing wider. If he becomes any larger, I dare say he will be unable to sit at the table or walk through door ways. I am repulsed just looking at him. Harry change seats with me, I don't think I could eat while looked at … well looking at the whale."

Harry tired to control his laughter as he changed seats with Lucius. "Really, Lucius hold your tongue. It is not polite to critsize someone in their home." Remus said winking at Harry, who was sitting between him and lucius.

"Remus this is my home and I give Lucius permission to speak as he pleases. Now what have you been up to young Harry?" Just as Harry opened his mouth to speak, Vernon blew up.

"Your house? This is my house thank you, and I want you out. How dare you come to my house and speak ill of my family. I want you out now, you are no longer welcome in my home."

" I knew Lilly detested her family I didn't know why, but now it is clear. I'm afraid Mr. Dursley that this is my home. See as Harry's guardian I lay claim on his inheritance until such time as he can legally claim it. You have simply been watching the boy for me until I was able to return to care for him. Really am sorry about that Harry."

"It's alright Sirius." Sirius smiled warmly at his godson. "Now if you would kindly sit down, we can discuss arrangements after dinner. Let us enjoy the feast in my honor." Sirius waved his hand and the first course was brought out.

Remus snorted at his long time friend and turned to Harry. "All the attention has gone to his head. Thinks himself royalty or something." Harry laughed. As dinner progressed Vernon seemed to be turning a darker shade of violet.

"Now that I'm home, it's time we give you a proper education. Every young gentleman must have one you understand. Perhaps Lucius would be so kind as to bring his son out for a short visit to help push things along." The blonde nodded his agreement.

"I saw the stables when we arrived and they could use some work. I say Vernon you didn't keep the things running smoothly did you. No mind, things will start coming together. I see you have the exceptional talents of a great cook. I can see why Dudley would become the whale that he is."

Remus snorted again, and Harry tired desperately to keep his laughter in. "HOW DARE YOU! You enter my house and say nasty things about my family. I will not stand for this. Out now, I want you out."

"Vernon must I remind you this is my house. We can look at the papers if we must, though it is no use for I am right, I always am. Sit down this instant, you are disrupting out dinner and I will not stand for it."

Sirius glared at the man until he took his seat once more. "Now Harry what have you been doing since I've been away? Hmmm? How are you lessons progressing? Any young ladies you have your eyes one? Come on speak up tell me everything."

Harry bit his lip, and looked to his uncle who was giving him a murderous look, and then back to Sirius who was frowning at his lack of speech. "No need to be afraid you can tell me what you have been doing."

"I haven't been to lessons. Uncle Vernon said there was no use in me taking them if I was to be a servant boy. I did take riding lessons though."

A murderous look settled on Sirius' face. "A SERVANT Boy?"


	2. services no longer needed

**Disclaimer: **Hp is not mine.!

**A/N:** I took the mention of rape out but other then that its the same !

_

* * *

_

_Previously: "I haven't been to lessons. Uncle Vernon said there was no use in me taking them if I was to be a servant boy. I did take riding lessons though."_

_A murderous look settled on Sirius' face. "A SERVANT Boy?"_

"A Servant boy. Vernon Dursley what in God's name were you thinking? Making the Potter Heir, a servant. You should be hung for this. I suppose you have been stealing from his vaults as well. You were allowed to watch over the boy, see to his education. See that he was well. And you made him a servant. Mark my words you will be severely punished for this."

Vernon paled for a moment, before anger got the better of him. "He was a lousy servant at that. The boy couldn't even cook; we had to waste our money in paying that woman to cook instead. He's disgusting, nothing more then mud on my good boots. I'll be glad to get rid of him. Take him with you and leave my house. He's only good for manuel labor, he works hard."

Before Vernon knew what was happening he was backed against a wall, a walking cane was cutting off his air way. "What did you say?" Vernon gasped for breath before repeating himself. "I said he was good for manuel labor." The cane was pressed tighter against him throat. "How dare you treat the boy in that manner, as his temporary guardian you were to care for him, not force your work upon him. You will hang for this Dursley and that is less then what you deserve."

Harry seemed to shrink back into his chair, when Lucius had attacked Vernon Dursley. Sirius was standing behind the blonde trying his best to look menacing and scary. Remus' eyes were trained on Harry, the young man had clapped his hands over his ears, and seemed to shrink into his seat. When Harry began to whimper at Vernon's words Remus leapt into action.

Remus gathered Harry from his seat and moved him quickly to moved him into the entrance hall. Harry struggled to get out of Remus' grip. Remus quickly let him ago and watched the young man back himself into a corner. He had stopped whimpering and was now rocking himself back and forth.

It wasn't long before Sirius had noticed their departure, and went looking for them. When he saw the state that Harry was in, he went to the young boy. "Harry? Are you alright? Please look at me." Sirius pleaded with him, though he didn't touch the boy.

It was silent for a few moments before emerald eyes were looking back at him. "I… I'm ok Sirius. It was just to familiar, bought back to many memories." Sirius smiled warmly at him. "It's aright I understand. Lucius was angry, it's hard to control that man when he gets upset. I'm sorry we didn't think of you and how you would react sooner."

"It's fine, may I be excused now? I really don't have much of an appetite now." Sirius frowned, "Sure thing Harry. We'll be here in the morning." Harry looked at him. "You mean you're staying?" Sirius' smile brightened, "Well of course I am you silly boy. Whatever would I leave for? Now run off to bed. I'll have a talk with Lucius about his temper. Goodnight son."

After watching Harry walk away, Remus and Sirius went back into the dinning room. To their amusement, Lucius had commanded Vernon to become his footstool. "Whatever had you done dear friend?" Remus asked in amusement. "I have commanded him to service me of course. He does deserve a taste of his own medicine though in a entirely different manner. . Just the thought of it makes me sick."

"Really Lucius, that sort of conversation is not appropriate at the dinner table. Wait until after dinner if you must speak of it. Now back to the business at hand. The three of you are to be out of this house by tomorrow afternoon. Well two of you really, Vernon shall be spending some time in the local jail. I have a good friend in law in forcement, he would be only two happy to help me out you see."

Remus looked at Sirius with a bit of suspsion. "Just who do you know in law enforcement?" Sirius rolled his eyes and chose to ignore Remus. "Lucius if you would be so kind has to have one of the house's page boys fetch Kingsley Shagglebot if you would. As for Petunia and the whale, you are only to take your clothing and a personal items. Anything brought with Potter money is to stay here, I will have my driver, Ben, take you into town, from there you are on your own and I could careless what becomes of you. But do enjoy your last night here. Come Lucius, Remus we have much to discuss."

With a regal bow, Sirius left the Durselys to ponder their fate. With a bit of help from a servant they passed along the way, Sirius managed to lead them into the study. To their surprise Harry was laying across a table surround by books, clearly asleep. "Should we move him to his bed?" Remus asked in concern. "No just wake him and send him off to bed. We can talk with him another time." Sirius stated as he poured the three of them a glass of brandy.

Remus shook Harry lightly and sent the boy on his way to bed. Harry complied with the request with little to no protest. After the boy was gone, the 3 men relaxed in the study. "What are you going to do about Harry?" Remus asked taking a small sip of his amber liquid, he winced at the burning sensation that when along with it.

"I suppose I shall have to get him to trust me first. Then we shall go from there, but he is in need of lessons. That much I am sure of. Lucius are you willing to bring Draco here for a bit? It would help in easing Harry's fears."

Lucius was silent a moment, "I suppose that would be feasible. Draco has been pestering me about getting him out of that boarding school he's attending. He would be glad to be getting a private tutor. He would also be helpful in getting Harry a new wardrobe. The boy cannot have much clothing if he was treated as a servant. I do believe a good bath is in order as well."

Sirius threw a pillow at the man. "Lucius Malfoy hold your tongue! I remember a certain occasion when you were not so clean yourself. In fact if memory serves me right you were completely covered in mud." Remus sniggered to himself.

"Excuse me, you were the one who pushed me down the hill. You knew darn well that there was a creek at the bottom." Lucius shuddered at the memory. "I had mud in areas I didn't know mud could go."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the man. "Lucius do elaborate, it looks to be an interesting story." Remus' sniggers became full-fledged laughter at that. "You perverted Prat, I'm not telling you anything else. Besides I'm sure Remus can give you a few ideas on where the mud went."

Sirius winked at the amber-eyed man seductively, causing Remus to groan. "Lucius must you get him wound up? If you do it again I will leave you to bare the repercussions, and the man's overactive sex drive."

Sirius blushed and threw a pillow at Remus. "You are one to talk, I seem to remember a certain amber eyed man begging for more just last week." This is turn caused Remus to blush. "Both of you stop, this is not something I am keen to listen to. I am sorry I even brought it up. Now back to the matter at hand."

"Quite right you are Lucius, you will bring Draco here then. Perhaps he can introduce Harry to others of his age and standing. If the boy is to take over this Manor in a few short months then he needs all the help he can get."

"I agree, I will send post to Draco in the morning, he should arrive within a week. His trunk has been packed since I told him I would think of bringing him home." Lucius said with a smirk.

"What about Cissa? Won't she object?" Sirius asked, setting his glass on the nearest table. "Funny you should ask that, Cissa and I have called off the marriage. She has found a young French boy much more to her suiting and I have found that women are no longer agreeable to me. She wanted nothing to do with Draco in the end. Not that he minds, having a mother was always a chore for him."

Remus laughed. "Having a mother was a chore for Sirius as well. Though having a father was also a chore. He would have much rather been left to himself."

"Come gentle men it's getting late and we do have a lot do to in the morning. I do know where the rooms are." Remus snorted in disbelievement but followed the black haired man non-the less, Lucius was close behind the pair.

Luck was with Sirius once again as a Neville Longbottom, the same Servant as before, ran into them. Neville showed them where to go and explained that they were for the time being in the same wing as Harry.

"At least they put him in a wing of the Manor and now in Servant quarters." Remus said as Sirius nodded his agreement. The two men went into the same room, and shut the door firmly behind them, leaving Lucius alone in the hallway.

With a sigh the man choose the room across from Harry's and went in changing into a pair of light pajamas and draped a robe across his body. The blonde paced his room for a bit, sleep escaping him. Before he could stop himself Lucius left the safety of his room.

The man stood in the Hall way for a bit, before moving into Harry's room. He shut the door and allowed his eyes to adjust to the complete darkness that surrounded him. After a few moments, Lucius moved towards the bed.

Harry was laying on his back, one arm thrown out to the side and the other resting across his stomach. Lucius watched his chest move up and down slowly for minutes before he moved again. With out a sound Lucius moved to sit on the boy's bed.

His hand reached out to smooth the raven hair out of Harry's face. Of it's own accord his hand lightly traced the boy's smooth cheek before stopping to rest at the curve of his neck. Lucius sighed with a shaky breath, before he climbed fully on to the bed.

Within moments the blonde was asleep. The next morning found Harry curled into Lucius, the older man's arm was thrown over his form protectively. The sunlight was shining sparingly around the room, and one Sirius Black was watching the two in morbid fascination.

"Just what the hell is going on?" He shouted loudly waking the two men on the bed.


	3. what in the name of Pete

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hp but a girl can dream

_ **A/n:**_ I just revised the story, I took the mention of rape out but nothing else_

* * *

_

_Previously: Within moments the blonde was asleep. The next morning found Harry curled into Lucius; the older man's arm was thrown over his form protectively. The sunlight was shining sparingly around the room, and one Sirius Black was watching the two in morbid fascination. _

"Just what the hell is going on?" He shouted loudly waking the two men on the bed. 

Harry sat up immediately, rubbing his eyes sleepily, "Sirius? what's going on? Why are you yelling?" Harry stretched and it was then that he noticed someone else was lying in the bed with him. His head whipped around and he caught the sight of Lucius Malfoy. With an undignified squeak, Harry jumped out of his bed. "Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here?"

Lucius, who was looking slightly flustered at being caught in the young man's bed, sat up and looked at both Harry and Sirius. "I was having trouble sleeping. I must have come in here to check on Harry and fallen asleep by mistake. It was an innocent action and nothing happened. Don't go getting all in a huff Sirius. I'm sorry."

Sirius turned a darker shade of red. "A mistake, you're sorry? Bloody hell Lucius this isn't something you can just brush off with an apology. How do I know you didn't act on some sick notion? How do I know you didn't rape Harry?"

Sirius' words put Lucius into action and the man stood up. "How dare you accuse me of raping the boy. I wouldn't do such a thing and you know I wouldn't. I can't believe you think so little of me. If I had raped the boy do you really think he would have stayed in the bed with me once I was asleep? Do you think we would both be fully clothed? I understand you are emotionally tied with Harry, but that does not give you liberty go around accusing people of such horrendous acts."

Sirius growled low in his throat, "Get out right now. I do not want to see you for the rest of the day. Harry and I will discuss what has occurred and then decide what we will do with you. How could you betray Lilly and James this way? They were your friends." Sirius turned and began ushering Harry out the door.

"Sirius, Lucius is right, I wouldn't have stayed in the room if he had raped me. I would have come to find you. You are just being unreasonable and I won't have you going around destroying Lucius' name because you can't see reason." Harry said in protest as Sirius dragged him down to the dinning room.

The yelling had woken Remus up and the man followed them downstairs. "Sirius what is going on? Why are you manhandling Harry? Where is Lucius at?"

"Lucius Bloody Malfoy raped Harry last night. I found him in Harry's bed this morning. The bloody bastard raped him. I trusted him, I can't believe he would touch Harry in that manner."

"Sirius Black, Lucius didn't rape me you prat. I would know if I had been raped. It was innocent like he said. He probably came to check on me because I was having a nightmare, they get bad sometimes and I make a bit of noise. You had better go apologize to that man right now, or I will never forgive you."

Remus chuckled at Harry's out burst, and turned to Sirius. "You really need to work on jumping to conclusions. I bet Lucius told you what happened and you flew off the handle. I swear it's a wonder you even managed to keep the friends you have for this long with your temper and illogical temper. Go apologize, you've most likely brought back some horrible memories for the blonde. Go on now and do it properly."

Sirius glared at the two of them before he reluctantly went back upstairs. Meanwhile, Lucius had stumbled back to his room in shock at Sirius' accusations. He sat down on the bed in his room as memories of the past began to bombard him. Sirius' words had brought back memories of his time at University.

There had been a girl in his English class that had been obsessed with him from the moment they had both stepped foot into the class. At first it had been limited to in class contact and letters, but soon enough her behavior had worsened. She had begun to show up at places he was known to frequent, and then it had moved on the threatening letters. By the time Lucius had figured out what was going on, the girl had accused him of rape.

It had taken weeks to clear his name, and with the help of James and Lilly, it had been done. But he would never shake the memories the event had given him. He had learned the hard way not to trust everyone you meet, and to be carious around those you didn't know well.

Lucius was so lost in his memories he never heard Sirius calling his name and knocking on the door. He never saw Sirius enter his room with a worried look upon his face. He never heard the usually happy man, sigh sadly and curse himself. Lucius never saw the laughter leave his friends eyes, to be replaced with sorrow. Lucius was lost within his own memories.

Sirius took in the sight of his long time friend and cursed himself. When Lucius shuddered at a vicious memory, Sirius moved into action. The dark haired man wrapped himself around Lucius offering the only comfort and support he could. Moments later Lucius became aware of soft whisperings in his ear.

"I am so sorry Luc, I never meant to bring back those dreadful memories. I am so sorry. You know me always flying off the handle at the smallest things. Please forgive me Luc, I never meant to bring these things back for you. You are a dear friend and I should have listened. Please Luc say something anything, even if it means you yell at me."

Lucius realized that Sirius was rocking them back and forth, and asking for forgiveness. The blonde wrapped his arms around the dark haired man, both offering each other comfort. "It's alright Siri, I should have realized how it would look. I am sorry I offended you. You are forgiven, so long as we both put this behind us and work on correcting our mistakes."

"Agreed Luc, I am terribly sorry you know." Lucius smiled at him. "I know old friend, I know." Sirius let go of the blonde and moved a few feet away from him. "Why don't we go down to breakfast and assure the others that everything is alright?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Sirius but I think I'll stay here for now. I'm not feeling up to a large meal and small talk. Don't fret I am fine just a bit peaky is all." Sirius gave him a concerned glance and nodded. "Alright Luc, I will make your excuses to the others. I do hope to see you at lunch though, skipping meals will do you no good."

With a nod from Lucius, Sirius made his way back to the others. A few hours later a tentative knock sounded on the blondes door. "Come in." Lucius said, setting his book on a small table next to the chair he was sitting him. The door opened slowly and a black haired head appeared around the door. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Of course Harry, I was just having some morning tea and reading a bit. Come sit down." Lucius pointed to the empty chair next to his in the small sitting lounge he was sitting in. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I just came to make sure you were alright, what with this mornings events." Lucius smiled warmly at the boy, "I assure you I am fine. How are you doing?"

"Alright, Sirius has been hovering over me all day, and Remus has been smirking about the whole thing." Lucius laughed, "Yes that seems about right, I do want to apologize for this morning though. I should have been more careful in my actions. I am sorry if I have hurt you in anyway."

"Oh no its alright. It was actually rather nice waking up in someone's embrace. And I do say that it was the best sleep I've had in a long time. Though there was something I did want to ask you. What made you come into my room last night."

"Restlessness I suppose. I wanted to make sure you were all right, and something drew me into coming into your room. You weren't having a nightmare, it was just this pulling feeling and I figured what was the use of fighting it. You looked so peaceful and beautiful, I couldn't resist not laying down."

Harry blushed at the man's words. "When you put it like that, I understand why you came in. I have been questioning weather I should tell you this or not, but I have never been one to pussyfoot around a topic. I find myself very attracted to you Mr. Malfoy, more so then anyone I have ever meet before."

Lucius blushed under the boy's hard stare. "I must say that this revelation comes as quite the surprise. I don't know what to say really." Harry smiled at the man, "You don't have to say anything."

Before Lucius knew what was happening the young man was in his lap kissing him. It didn't take long for the older man to relax under the younger man's skillful kisses. Harry's tongue swept through his mouth claiming him, tasting him to the depths of his soul. No one had ever kissed him so thoroughly before. Lucius found himself wrapping his arms around the boy and forgetting everything but the sinful tongue dancing in his mouth.

They separated for air and it seemed that they had finally come to their senses. Harry flew off the man's lap and Lucius stood putting as much space between the two of them. "Forgive me Harry, I should have stopped sooner. I am sorry."

"I kissed you Lucius you have nothing to apologize for. I quite enjoyed it, as I am fully aware that you did as well." Harry said a small, shy smile gracing his kiss-swollen lips.

"This must not happen again Harry. I am older enough to be your father. We must not start dabbling in the taboo. We will make sure to have another party in the room with us at all times. I'll leave you to your own devices now, I have some business with Sirius."

Lucius edged his way around Harry and practically ran out the door. The blonde quickly found Sirius and Remus, with a few law men in the entrance hall. Vernon Dursely was in custody and Petunia and Dudley had their belongings sitting beside them.

"Ahh Lucius you are just in time for the festivities. The Dursley's are leaving. Care to leave them with a few parting words?" Sirius asked a smirk on his handsome face.


	4. I choose you Pikachu, Umm I mean Lucius

**Disclaimer: **I am disclaiming because Pete my disclaimer says I dont own Harry Potter, hes a dream crusher and I am off to cry over the devastating news.

**A/n:** I heart reviews and reviewers. So pleave be kind, rewind and give me some feed back._

* * *

_

_Previously: Lucius edged his way around Harry and practically ran out the door. The blonde quickly found Sirius and Remus, with a few lawmen in the entrance hall. Vernon Dursely was in custody and Petunia and Dudley had their belongings sitting beside them. _

"Ahh Lucius you are just in time for the festivities. The Dursley's are leaving. Care to leave them with a few parting words?" Sirius asked a smirk on his handsome face.

"And what Pray tell would I have to say to the Whale, and his family? Nothing would be enough and I fear they would think that I like them. I cannot have that notion swirling around in their little heads now can I? I'm afraid they shall have to leave without my parting words." Lucius said a sneer forming on his pale face.

Sirius chuckled and his grin grew bigger when he saw Harry walking down the stairs. "Harry you are just in time to say goodbye to the Dursely's. Sadly they will no longer be gracing us with their overly large presences. Any thing you wish to say to them?" Sirius asked his godson.

But Harry was to distracted watching, Lucius Malfoy edge out of the room to answer his godfather's question. Though he wasn't the only one, Remus had his eye on the blonde as well. "Harry? Are you alright right?" Harry shook his head to clear his mind and focus on Sirius' questions. "I'm sorry Sirius, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

The man gave and exasperated sigh and asked again, "Do you have any parting words for the Dursely's?" The young man looked at the rage on his uncle's face and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Well have a nice trip then." The boy said as we turned and made his way to follow after Lucius. To Harry's dismay, Remus stopped him.

"I think we need to have a little chat, my young charge." Harry scowled at the man, but stopped trying to follow his blonde. 'Did I just think he was my blonde?' Harry asked him self, and when his inner voice said yes, Harry groaned. 'What in the name of Merlin have I gotten myself into now?'

Sirius had at once begun to push the Durselys and lawmen from the house. "We can't have the neighbors seeing you. What would they think? Dreadful business this is. Come on hurry it up, Kingsley it is time for them to go. Out, out of this house." Sirius said still pushing them.

"Listen here Sirius Black, I won't have you treating the law like this. We aren't you play things, we deserve respect." Sirius stopped his pushing. "You are right Kingsley, please forgive my rude actions. Would you like a spot of breakfast, some tea perhaps?" Without waiting for a response, Sirius spoke again. "No, well then if you are sure, I bid you farewell. Have a good day gentlemen." By this time Sirius had resumed his pushing and the group was already out the door. With another wave and a bid for a good afternoon, Sirius Black shut the door in their faces.

"Really Sirius must you always make a show of everything you do? It is bad enough that I have to deal with it on a daily basis but for others to witness it as well. You are worse then a child my friend." Remus said with a shake of his head, his arms still trapping Harry.

"But you see Remus, where would the fun in doing everything properly be? I find that making a show not only entertains others but myself as well. Wouldn't want me to get bored now would we? Now where has Lucius run off to, that man was here just a moment ago, was he not?"

Remus nodded, "Yes he was here, but he was quick to depart when Harry entered the room." The amber-eyed man, looked down at the boy still within his arms. "Perhaps Harry could shed some light on to why he was in such a hurry to be gone." Remus gave the boy a pointed look.

Harry blushed, "I have no idea what you are referring to Remus. Perhaps the man was hungry, he did miss breakfast and lunch today." Remus gave the boy a disbelieving look, to which Harry countered with an innocent look back. Sirius, obvious to everything, none to gently slapped Remus on the back.

"Harry is most likely right you know. I couldn't last long missing two meals, especially with Molly Weasley cooking. That woman sure knows her way around the kitchen." Remus rolled his eyes and released the young boy from his arms. "Come on Remus, Harry, let us go find the elusive blonde and have a spot of tea."

A cheerfully unaware Sirius then proceeded to bounce out of the entrance hall. Remus eyed the raven-haired teen standing next to him, giving the boy a look to let him know that they had plenty to talk about in private later that day, before he followed his friend. Harry sighed and followed the elder men.

Sirius found Lucius sulking in the kitchens. "Whatever are you sulking about for now? Please tell me you aren't upset about the incident this morning? I said I was sorry and that should have been the end of it Luce." Sirius stated sitting next to the blonde man.

Lucius made a face at the nickname. "Never call me Luce again, or you shall forever regret it. I am not sulking for your information, I was simply enjoying my cup of tea, until you rudely interrupted me."

"Really Luce, you were sulking. You've been sulking all day. What can I do to make you stop sulking about?" Sirius asked pouring himself a cup of tea. "Call me Luce again and you will regret the day you were born. And I have not been sulking."

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned towards the two men who had just entered the room. "Ahh their you are, come and have some tea. I need your help in getting Lucius out of this mood he's gone and gotten himself in." The blonde glared at his friend. "I am going back to my room, I will be down for dinner." Without another word, the man stood and made his way to his room.

Sirius frowned at the man's departure but did not follow him. "I think I will go and take a look around the stable's see what condition they are in. No need for any one to come with me, I will be fine." Sirius proceeded to stalk from the room.

Remus rolled his eyes at the man and turned to Harry. "Now would you care to tell my why Lucius is on edge around you? I have known that man for many years and he has never ducked out of a room like that." Remus said giving the boy a pointed look.

"I haven't done a thing. I went up to apologize and that was all. Perhaps he is still upset about what Sirius had said. He was being rather inconsiderate about everything. Or maybe he is ill. What makes you think it has something to do with me?"

"Because he can not look you in the eyes, and he has fled from a room you have entered twice in the last hour. Something is not right, and I know you are not as innocent as you appear to me. You are James Potter's son after all; he was one of the most devious men I knew. You must have gotten something from him."

"I am telling you that it has nothing to do with me. Now if you will excuse me I shall be going to my room to do a few things before dinner this evening." Harry finished his cup of tea and got up from his seat. Remus watched him leave the kitchens before he too got up and made his way out side to find Sirius.

Harry waited until he was sure that Remus had not followed him before he made his way up to Lucius room. The man's door was open, and Harry leaned against the doorframe. Lucius looked up startled by the presence watching him. "Lucius it seems that I have made you nervous."

Lucius set his book down and eyed the teen in the door way warily. "What is it that you need Harry?" Lucius asked as he tried to remain calm. "Why Mr. Malfoy I thought I had already made that clear. I only want you." The boy pushed off the wall and strode into the room like he owned the place, which in all actuality he did. Lucius stood up as the boy moved.

"Really Lucius, what are you so afraid of?" The boy stepped closer to the older man. "I am not afraid of anything. This relationship or lust whatever you call it is not appropriate, I will not indulge you." Harry smiled sweetly to the man, and stepped even closer effectively trapping Lucius between himself and the bed behind him.

"It is not mere indulgence, I can see that you want this as well. Why are you denying yourself what you so obviously crave?" Without waiting for a response the teen pressed his lips to the older mans.

Lucius tried to push Harry off of him, but his resistance was short lived. Harry's hand found their way to the blonde's long hair, tangling within the long strands. Lucius relaxed against the teen and his hands moved to Harry's waist.

Harry gently pushed the man backwards so he was sitting on the bed, still locked with the other man's lips. Moments later found Harry laying atop Lucius, his tongue dancing sinfully within the other's mouth, his hands still tangled in the silken strands of blonde hair.

Their snogging became more intense the longer it continued, both men lost in the pleasure it brought them. Neither were aware of the footsteps that were coming down the Hall and neither were aware that someone was approaching the room. They were only aware of each other. But all to soon their pleasure came to an end when a loud voice spoke.


	5. hiho hiho its off to Hogwarts we go

**Disclaimer: none of the Hp ideas or people are mine, though I wish they were**

**a/n:** Sorry for the late update enjoy._

* * *

_

_Previously: Their snogging became more intense the longer it continued, both men lost in the pleasure it brought them. Neither were aware of the footsteps that were coming down the Hall and neither were aware that someone was approaching the room. They were only aware of each other. But all to soon their pleasure came to an end when a loud voice spoke._

Lucius tore his mouth away from Harry's and looked to see Remus standing in the doorway. The older man blushed at his friend catching him snogging their dead friends son, and looked away. Harry grinned with amusement at the other mans reaction to being caught and turned to Remus. "Hello Remus, to what do we owe the pleasure of your little visit?"

"Don't you take that tone with me Harry James Potter. What are you doing kissing Lucius? I knew something was going on between the two of you but I never thought it was this. I though perhaps you were scared of Lucius because he reminded you of the Durselys and it made him uncomfortable to be around him, but snogging him? What has come over you Harry?"

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes. "Really Remus, you act as if you have never seen two men snogging before. I was simply showing Lucius the finer points of a good snogging, nothing more was going to happen. Now I think I shall go off and find my godfather."

With one last look at Lucius, Harry climbed off the bed and the man that was pinned beneath him and made his way out of the room. Remus stood looking at the flushed Lucius neither speaking for a few moments. "What really happened Lucius?"

"Harry just sort of trapped me between the bed and himself and the next thing I knew he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I really did try to stop him; it didn't work as you can see. I don't know what to do Remus, every time we are alone the boy changes. I tried to explain to him why it was not possible to continue with this whatever it is. He doesn't seem to understand. What am I to do?"

Remus moved into the room, sitting next to his friend on the bed. "I don't know what to tell you. Perhaps you could limit your time alone with the boy?"

Lucius laughed, " He knows where I am all the time." They were silent for a few moments. "Draco will most likely not come with out good reason. Perhaps if I were to go to the school and get him, it would go over better and it would give me time away from Harry to straighten myself and my feelings out."

"Lucius do you really want to leave now? Perhaps if you waited a bit and we found out why Harry is so drawn to you then it would help us relieve the tension? I don't want you to feel the need to leave and never return. I couldn't bare to loose your friendship again after just finding each other."

"I am sorry Remus, I will write as often as I can. But I think it is for the best, besides it gives me time to see how Draco is really doing at school. I seem to find his letters a little lacking, and I can tell him about his mother leaving. He will be delighted to hear that she left the manor. And perhaps it will give me time to convince him to come here."

Remus frowned, " Really Lucius there is no need to go to this extreme. Things will cool down and go back to normal. You mustn't always run from your problems."

"I am not running Remus, I am simply going to visit my son while he is away at school. While I am gone I will see that the finest tutors I can find are sent here for Harry's education. Wouldn't want the boy to fall behind anymore then he has already. You will give Sirius my goodbyes won't you?"

Lucius asked as he began to pack his bags. "Of course I will. But wouldn't you rather tell him yourself?" Lucius snorted, "Do not think I don't know what you are doing. If I say goodbye to Sirius myself he will ask me why I am leaving and then tell me to stay and simply send for my son and nothing will be resolved. I am far too clever to fall for that old friend. Come now walk an old friend out the door."

Lucius held the arm that was free of his bag and offered it to Remus. The amber-eyed man sighed and linked his arm with in the blonde's. "Are you positive this is what you want to do? I just think you are rushing into this whole I have to leave thing."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Really Remus, I am an adult, quite capable of making my own decisions. I will write and let you know when Draco and I will be coming. Expect the tutors sometime before then. Don't look so worried Remus, I will be fine you will be fine, everything will be fine."

Lucius hugged Remus, "Now go keep Sirius, and Harry busy so that they won't cause problems with my leaving now. I shall be back before you know it." With a nod Remus did as he was told and made his way to the stables. Lucius watched him go before announcing to the carriage driver that he would be leaving. It wasn't long before Lucius took one last look at Potter Manor before his vision of the house was gone.

It wasn't until dinner that Sirius and Harry noticed Lucius absence. "Where is Lucius at? The man has been gone all day." Sirius asked buttering a roll. "I'll go get him Sirius he's probably in his room." Harry stood up.

"He's not in his room, and he won't be coming down for dinner." Remus said taking a sip of water. "What?" "Why?" Harry and Sirius asked at the same time. "Lucius has left, he went to gather his son himself. Said he needed time to think, to collect himself. He figured it wouldn't hurt to make a surprise visit to see Draco either. He said he would write when they are on their way back."

Harry sat down rather dejected by the news of Lucius' departure. The rest of dinner was silent; Sirius and Harry were both blaming themselves for Lucius' abrupt departure.

After three days of riding in a small, cramped carriage, Lucius was ready to be out of it. The days had been unnaturally hot and the nights extremely cold. Lucius Malfoy was not used to such uncomforts, and he was done with dealing with them. Hogwarts came as a welcome sight on the morning of the 4th day of traveling. After making sure he looked like the Malfoy head of house, Lucius made his way into the school.

His first stop was the headmaster's office. "Lucius Malfoy, it has been sometime since your last visit. What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"My son of course. I have family business to attend to with him." Lucius said sitting down in front of the Headmasters desk. "And you could not write a letter explaining it all to him?"

"I believe that what I could or couldn't do is not your concern. As far as I am aware, Dumbledore, I believe that I am allowed to visit my son whenever I deem it fit. Are you going to question my actions more, or shall I bring up the matter with the school board?"

Dumbledore gave Lucius an annoyed look. "That will not be necessary. Draco is currently in his common room as this is his free period. I will send a student to go and fetch him, to bring him here."

"No I think I would like to see for myself where he is staying, and how he is holding up. Send a student here to show me the way. And please don't think of sending a Gryffindor, or hufflepuff, I don't need your little helpers spying on me." Lucius said studying his nails.

Dumbledore frowned and called for a student. It was a ravenclaw, "How clever Albus, a ravenclaw. Welcome on then show me where the dungeons are. Really housing student down there it's a wonder you haven't been relieved of your position yet."

With a bow and a wave of his hat, Lucius followed the Ravenclaw student from the room. They were greeted by a large group of Slytherins at the dungeon entrance.

"What business do you have with the Slytherins of Hogwarts?" Lucius mentally rolled his eyes and answered. "That is none of your concern boy, now where is Draco Malfoy at? I won't have you questioning my authority."

The Slytherin boy smirked, "Well aren't you a bit full of yourself. Why should I tell you where he's at?"

"What is going on here? Go back to your dorms, why are you all standing in the middle of the hall way?" A man with a deep smooth voice, dark greasy hair said as he made his way towards Lucius. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The man looked up, glittering onyx eyes bore into liquid sliver. "Lucius Malfoy, how nice to see you again, I thought Draco bore an odd resemblance to you more then what he claimed was only a small family connection."

"Severus Snape."


	6. The ugly truth, well some of it

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, If I did I would be rich and then I wouldn't be writting fanfiction.

A/N: _I know I know don't kill me Its been a long time. But atleast I'm back and writting again. Life sucks when it gets in your way. This chapter sucks to so don't expect great things. If you read my other works. I shall be updating them this week to. Or next week but either way it shall be soon so read and review I love food._

_Previously: __The man looked up, glittering onyx eyes bore into liquid sliver. "Lucius Malfoy, how nice to see you again, I thought Draco bore an odd resemblance to you more then what he claimed was only a small family connection."_

"_Severus Snape."_

"Hello Lucius. It has been a long time my dear friend." Said the dark haired man has he looked the blonde man up and down. "Where have you been hiding yourself? Hmmm off with those little friends of yours still? Haven't you realized they aren't really your friends? They are only using you Lucius."

The Lucius Malfoy slowly took off his traveling clothes ignoring the man before him as he collected his thoughts. When he finally spoke, his steel gray eyes were loaded with hatred at the other man. " Perhaps Severus you should think before you speak. For I am not the one who escaped the Dark lord by running to his enemy and begging forgiveness and safety. I my friend rode out the storm before admitting defeat and offering to spy for the right side."

Severus Snape Sneered at his once friend. "No matter how you put it you are still a dirty little snake just as I am. You can not change the things you have done Lucius. No matter if you spied or not blood is still on your hands."

"I never claimed I wasn't a snake. But I must say that some snakes are slicker then others. Perhaps if I went to Dumbledore and explained the threat his Science Master poses, he will reconsider his protection. I hear the Dark Lord is getting stronger, gathering followers. I wouldn't want you to miss out on your chance for Greatness." Lucius said a smirk ghosting over his pale face.

"And perhaps the Dark lord would like to hear how is most devoted follower turned on him and brought his reign to an end. I am sure you would be most rewarded for that little bit of action."

Lucius stood up to his full height and faced Severus heads on. " Perhaps you should tell him all of that Snape. Go on report it to him like the good little death eater you pretend to be. But mark my words Snape, you nor the Dark lord frighten me." Severus frowned.

"It would Seem Malfoy that you have chosen your side already." Severus folded his hands into his pockets. Looking at the man before him with consideration. " The Dark lord will not be pleased. There is no way you can survive his wrath; you and your sons death is on you own head. Hell the Potter Brat didn't survive attack from the Dark Lord, though he was marked as the chosen one."

"Ahh but that is where you are wrong Snape. Don't worry yourself with my sons like, acting as if you care, when we both know you do not. You are nothing but a fool who has chosen the wrong side. A fool who as chosen death. Enough of this where is my son? I have come to take him home with me. I dare say that knowing the staff who teaches him here, he will learn more by coming home with me."

Severus Snape turned on his heels and lead Lucius down a dark damp corridor. The walls were plain shabby gray brick, which did not match with the rest of the school. The halls were damp causing Lucius to wrap his cloak tighter around his throat. Before long they were at the entrance to boys dormitory. " You will find your son through those doors. Good bye Lucius, I pray you have made the right decision. Regret is hard to bare." With a sweep of his robes Severus disappeared around the next corner.

Straightening his clothes, Lucius stepped though the doors leading to the boy's dorms. The room he entered was rather small and shabby. The tables were small and looked to be close to falling down, the chairs had the same appearance. There were a few beat up armchairs around the room. Though there was a fireplace, it did nothing to chase the chill from the room. With another sweeping glance around the room, Lucius found his son sitting around a small table. He approached it with great interest at what the boys were doing. "Hello Draconian." Lucius said in a silky guarded tone of voice.

"Father what are you doing here? Nothing has happened to Sirius has it?" Draco asked his father with concern written all over his face.

"I have come to take you home with me. Well not to our home per say. You expertise is needed greatly. I dare say you won't find coming home an issue."

Draco stood an obvious excitedness in his movements. "It's about bloody time you got around to it. I have been asking you for ages to let me leave this school. Why you insisted on sending me here I will never know. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are packed of course. The journey will take a few days at least. And we must stop in London to pick up a few items. But London's only a day's travel to the manor. We can stay there for the night if you would like."

Draco heard none of what his father had said, for he had gone to his rooms and grabbed his trunk, which much to everyone's amusement had already been packed. " Quite eager to leave Hogwarts aren't you drake?" A burly brunette boy asked him with a laugh.

"Draco scowled, " I know for a fact Theo that your trunk is packed as well and you are simply waiting for your parent's reply. And since my Father is taking me out, most of your parents will follow won't they." Draco in an unusual display of affection hugged Theo tightly. " Write me will you. I expect that once everything is settle, you can join us for Christmas."

"Of course I will write you. And Christmas sounds great. See you soon Draco." Theo called as the blonde boy began to drag his father from the common room.

"Draco kindly let go of my cloak. Dragging me will not make us leave any sooner. Come now, let go." Lucius said attempting to pry his son's hands from his robes. " Draco please show some restraint, others might think I have done something to you. Now if you are calm, I must explain the situation to you."

The pair walked into Hogsmeade and ordered dinner at the 3 Broomsticks. As their meal arrived Lucius began to explain the reason for Draco's help. Lucius even went so far as to describe the encounter he had with Severus Snape in the hall right before finding Draco.

"So Severus is a Death Eater then? He seemed a bit bad to me. Always asking me for tea and then going on about royal bloodlines and stuff like that. I never thought that was the reason though."

"Yes well we no longer have to worry about Severus do we? With the chosen still being alone and well, the Dark Lord no longer stands a chance of winning and taking over the ministry. Now if only that crackpot old fool Dumbledore would listen to reason. He seems to think there is nothing at all to worry about and that Voldermort is no longer a threat. And he refuses to believe the chosen is still alive. Claims he watched the boy die himself right after finding the Potters murdered."

"Father that makes no sense at all. What really happened that night? All I have ever heard is rumor and myth." Draco said taking a sip of his water, as he watched his father with great interest.

" It was a Halloween night 15 years ago. The Potters were some of the biggest anti Voldermort supporters there were. They denounced his name and everything he stood for. See the Dark Lord, Voldermort, was determined to take out the ministry he believed only those with pure lines or royalty in their blood should be allowed high standing. Those who were common folk should be treated like the vermin he thought they were and used as servants. He wanted to impose a law making it illegal for Royalty to marry below them. Seems to think if we keep the royal blood going then we can only grow stronger and produce a fine set of kings and bring the monarchy back. Which is a bunch of rubbish if you ask me. If we only marry each other then eventually we would die out. And bringing the Monarchy back is ridiculous; it would never work out. Anyway, Voldermort was furious. The Potters had the best blood to say they were the last set of pure royals with no common blood in the family at all.

When the Potters defied Voldermort for the third time it was over. He wanted them dead. So on Halloween he set off for Potter manor. He some how got through their security defenses and found the Potters unprotected. He murdered Lilly first, figuring he could reason with James more effectively. He was wrong and James wanted nothing to do with it all. So James was killed next. As he went to leave the house, he heard a small child crying. He went up stairs and in the nursery he found Harry, the potters only son. Thinking nothing of it, the Dark Lord went to kill Harry. But for some reason his knife missed the boy's heart and simply punctured a lung. By this time the guard outside had alerted the police and they were coming into the house. Thinking the boy was dead Voldermort fled. Harry was a live and after many years of therapy and medicines he is healthy and well. Though most of the world and the Dark lord himself believe the Potter boy died along with his parents."

"Wow Voldermort is a fool isn't he? No matter though. I help you father even though I think you and Sirius and Remus of course would do a much better job then myself. So then we are leaving in the morning then correct?"

"Yes we shall leave in the morning and we will be heading to London first before going to Potter Manor. And I shall remind you Draco not to get to excited when we reach our destination. The Potter boy has been given the best life, not after Sirius left him any ways. His relatives should be hung for what they put that boy though."

"If I didn't know better Father I would think you had feelings for Potter. More then just friendly feelings at that." Draco said with a large smirk playing on his lips.


	7. Flowers and Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I could really use the ownership of Harry Potter and co. I'm little strapped for cash. I can't believe anyone would actually think I own that stuff. I would have to be Brilliant which im not. I hate writting Disclaimers.

**A/N:** so...this chapter was weird. Maybe cause I was in a weird mood when I started writting to. And I just kinda write this story when it comes to me. Actually its more like I take out the disc open word and make shit up that goes with the rest of what I made up. Imagination is a good thing! I'm glad I have one. Anyways enjoy review. And tell if I need to go somewhere with this cause Im trying figure it all out myself. I'm thinkin about adding Magic to it in a few more chapters. What do ya'll think of that one?

_Previously: "If I didn't know better Father I would think you had feelings for Potter. More then just friendly feelings at that." Draco said with a large smirk playing on his lips._

_Lucius scowled at his smirking son; " My feelings for the Potter boy are none of your_ concern Draco. Are you ready to leave?" The boy nodded at his father and the two left the small bar heading for a near by inn.

"So you admit there are feelings for the Potter boy then." Draco said bringing the conversation for dinner back.

"Draco even if there were feelings, which there are not, nothing would come of them. He is nothing but a teenager. I am sure there has been a marriage contract since his birth. I can not lay claim on him. Not that I even want to mind you." Lucius said opening the Inn door. "Hush now it has been a long day and our journey begins tomorrow, bright and early."

The next morning found Lucius practically dragging his son from his bed. "Let's go Draco I am trying to make it to London sometime soon this week. There is a lot to be done." The blonde teenager groaned and mumbled something in his sleep.

"Really now Draco we have to be going. Unless of course you would like to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year, that can be arranged." Draco groaned again but moved out of his bed. He dressed quickly frowning at his father.

"Why must we leave so bloody early? I'm sure there's nothing so important it could not wait for a few days." Draco said covering a yawn and following his father out to their traveling carriage.

"Draco when we reach London we must buy the boy a new wardrobe, he is close to your size so we should be able to get him something presentable. Then we must look for a tutor for the two of you. Not to mention buying the school items you both will need and making sure Sirius hasn't requested something from the city. We want to begin the boys schooling as soon as we can. He has been neglected these past few years."

"So why was my presence needed? Not that I am complaining, anything is better then being in that old coot Dumbledore's school." Draco said looking at his father.

"Harry hasn't been brought up in upper class society as he was born to. His relatives left him to his own devices and made him their servant. He needs to be taught how to walk, talk and dress the part of the young heir to the Potter estate. When he reaches 17 he will be taking over his estates and he must be prepared for the task."

"And that is where I come in. Since I am the Malfoy heir I can teach him everything he needs to know. Brilliant father, I doubt Sirius would be teaching him anything useful. Sirius is probably teaching him all the wonderful pranks he knows.

Meanwhile back at the Potter manor, Sirius was looking for a way to cheer his godson up. "Really Remmy I don't understand what has him in such a state. It can't be his aunt and uncle, they treated him so poorly."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Come on now Sirius he is a teenage boy sometimes they get like this for no reason. I remember you being mood for a whole year over nothing might I add."

"This isn't just being moody that boy has been sulking about since Lucius left." The head of the black house was quiet for a moment as Remus watched him. Sirius looked up understanding suddenly dawning in his eyes.

"I got it Remus. Harry is upset at Lucius' departure. Though for the life of me I can not figure out why the boy would be upset by that. It is not as if Lucius has left the country or anything. He simply went to fetch his son. In fact I suspect them to be back rather soon."

Remus shook his head," Oh Siri don't you understand it? Harry fancies Lucius."

Sirius gasped at the news. " Harry fancies Lucius? Are you sure Remus? How can that even be? The haven't spent anytime together, not enough for any real feelings to develop."

"Sirius you were young once, I'm sure you can remember how it felt to have a crush on an older man who was extremely handsome. And those two have had a few run INS before Lucius left."

Sirius looked confused. "What do you mean run-ins?" But Remus refused to talk, shaking his head no.

"It's not my place to tell you about them. If and when Harry is ready he will tell you. Trust me Sirius, they weren't that bad." The dark haired man stood up quickly and went for the door.

Remus grabbed his arm, stopping him at least momentarily. "Now don't you go running off questioning Harry about all this. That's the last thing he needs right now." Remus said letting go of the man.

"I want to know what is going on. I can ask him whatever I like thank you." And without waiting for a reply Sirius took off at a fast walk down the hallway. Stunned for a moment, Remus sprinted to catch up to the man. When Sirius saw the amber eyed man catching up to him he too took off at a run.

Growling at the man running from him, Remus dove on the man catching him around the waist. The two went sliding across the nice marble floor, eventually sliding into a table full of flower vases. The resulting crash was deafening as the table toppled over covering the men in flowers and water from the vases. Harry who had been in the den, which was right across the hall, peaked around the doorway.

"And what is going on out here? Why are you two on the floor?" He asked raising an eyebrow in questioning. The two men looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Sorry to disturb you Harry. It won't happen again. Sirius and I were just having a little argument that's all. Come on Sirius lets get cleaned up before dinner." Remus got up and then helped Sirius off the floor. As they were brushing flower petals off their semi wet clothes, their came a knock on the door.

Sirius went to answer it but was stopped by Remus. "Do you really want to answer the door looking a mess?" He asked the dark headed man.

"Oh really Remmy, who cares what we look like. It could be important. Perhaps it is the package I ordered." He headed off towards the door with Remus and a curious Harry not far behind him.

"And what Pray tell did you order Sirius?" Remus asked him as they came to the entrance hall and the man in question began to open the door. Harry stopped just behind them both.

"That my dear friend is a secret for you to learn at a later time. Ahh Hello there Kingsley. How are you? What beings you here to my humble home?" Sirius asked opening the door wider and allowing the police chief inside.

Kingsley Shacklebot stood at a rather tall 6'4" must taller than Sirius Black at any rate. He had dark brown skin, which was unusual for England, and closely shaved hair. The man was the love child of his mother and some obscure Egyptian king, ranking him very highly in social circles and allowing him to have any job of his choosing. His Chocolate brown eyes danced with amusement at the state that Sirius was in.

"This letter just arrived today from London. I figured it was important so I brought it by on my way home." He handed the letter to Sirius, keeping his chuckles to himself.

"It's from Lucius." At the mention of the man's name Harry perked up, which Remus saw immediately. "He says that He and Draco are staying in London for the night and should be back to the manor around dinner time. Apparently Draco is very excited about coming here. He can't wait to meet Harry, and his misses yours truly."

Sirius finished saying with a smirk on his lips. "Hear the Remmy Draco misses me terribly. I've still got it you know. I can make young men swoon over me still." Sirius pretended to wipe dust off his shirt.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Please Sirius spare us the details of past conquests with young men. Draco is fond of you because you allow him to cause as much trouble as he wants with out punishment. I am still amazed that Lucius is allowing him to stay in the same house as you."

Sirius pouted, "Why did you go and ruin my image. Now Kingsley is going to go tell his nasty little gossip of a wife Rita all about what you said. So a week from now I'll be a laughing stock and no one will want me. You ruined me Remus Lupin." Sirius scowled at the man.

Kingsley burst into laughter at the man's face and then smiled at Sirius. "I wasn't planning on telling my wife anything, thank you. But now that you mention it, it would be something new for her. She says she hasn't heard a thing about you since you came into town. Seems to think that something odd is going on in this house."

"You see Remus at least that part of my reputation is still intact. I'm known as an eccentric Millionaire you see."

"You aren't eccentric Sirius you are just stupid." Remus said his nose in the air.

Sirius simply gaped at the amber-eyed man. "Remus, I'm wounded. Well have a good night Kingsley and don't tell Rita a thing. Let her keep guessing, perhaps we will invite you to dinner soon. Then she would really have some gossip for the town."

Kingsley laughed on his way out and they could still hear him laughing even after the door was closed. Remus turned his attention from Sirius, who was holding his heart and pretending to be mortally wounded, to Harry, Who was trying to leave the room unnoticed.

"Harry I believe we need to have a little talk before tomorrow night." Remus said softly, trying not to draw Sirius' attention.

But the man had failed. "Yes Harry we need to have a little talk about one Lucius Malfoy and the run-ins you have had with him"

A 16-year-old Harry Potter paled and gulped, turning his eyes on his godfather.


	8. A little competition never hurt anyone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but some t-shirts and a hoodie I stole from Nicole but you can't have that because I stole it.

**A/n:** Explain to me why I am just cranking out chapters? And I have decided to for go the whole adding magical in because I just couldnt make it work right. So bare with me and tell me if things dont make sense. I know I get confusing sometimes. And for the record I dont answer questions people have about the story because I don't know whats gonna happen till my fingers start typing. I just make it up as I go along. Pretty good for not knowing what I'm doing right? Does anyone even actually read this? Maybe I should have a pop quiz to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

_"Harry I believe we need to have a little talk before tomorrow night." Remus said softly, trying not to draw Sirius' attention._

_But the man had failed. "Yes Harry we need to have a little talk about one Lucius Malfoy and the run-ins you have had with him"_

_A 16-year-old Harry Potter paled and gulped, turning his eyes on his godfather._

"I have no idea what you two are talking about. Now if you will excuse me I have to finish the blasted essay Remus is making me write. Why can't I wait for the tutor before I begin my studies?"

"Now don't get all huffy with me because you waited until the last minute to finish your work. It's a good idea for us to get started with your lessons now so that you can catch up quickly and be almost at Draco's level. And don't you dare think you are getting away with changing the subject." Remus said calmly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine ask whatever you like. Doesn't mean I'm going to answer you."

Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder and began to lead the young man into the library. "Oh but you will answer me Harry, one way or another." Sirius said with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. Harry sighed and made himself more comfortable in the chair that his godfather had pushed him into.

"Where to begin then. Tell me about these little run-ins with Lucius. What happened? Did he hurt you?" Sirius asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

" No one hurt anyone thank you. And it all it was only a bit of snogging nothing all that serious." Harry said crossing his arms with an attitude.

"Snogging not that serious? Harry if it was a boy your own age I wouldn't give a damn. But Lucius Malfoy is twice your age. He was one of your father's best mates in school and now you are snogging him. Of all people it had to be a Malfoy."

"Oh shut up Sirius if I remember correctly you were just talking about how Draco Malfoy is obsessed with you and how much you enjoyed his attentions. Malfoys can't be all that bad now can they? Not to mention you are twice as old as Draco and his fathers best mate as well." Remus pointed out, as Harry gave the man a smug look.

"Well that's not the point now is it? And I am not actively pursuing Draco Malfoy. I'm simply leading him on to prove to myself and you that I still have charm." Remus rolled his eyes at this.

"Well if you are going to make me stop going after Lucius then you dear Godfather had to leave Draco alone." Harry said watching his godfather with interest.

"I will do no such thing. There is nothing going on with Draco and me. What will it take to get that through your thick skulls?" Sirius said crossing his arms defensively.

"Well then we don't have a deal now do we? Come on Siri it's just Lucius its not like he even really was kissing back. I promise to allow you to kill him if he hurts me."

Sirius sighed, "What is it about this man that has you so eager to get with him? You just meet him less then a month ago."

Harry's eyes glazed over as he thought of the blonde man. "He's just so handsome, he's really smart, and witty. I love that he can be sarcastic and still be serious about everything. Did I mention how handsome he is? Since the moment I laid my eyes on him he has just captivated me. I can't explain it at all."

Remus smiled at the boy. "Your father said the same thing about your mother." Harry looked up surprised.

"Did he really?" Remus nodded yes at him.

"Well Harry there's nothing I can really do to stop you. I mean if you want to be with Lucius then you will find a way. Just be careful and don't tell him anything about Draco and myself."

"Can I go then?" Harry asked as he stood up and started to walk away.

Remus' voice stopped him, "One last thing Harry. Perhaps you should tell Lucius why you are snogging him senseless all the time. I'm sure he is a bit confused by the attention." Harry blushed and practically ran out of the room.

The two days later found Lucius and Draco heading for Potter manor. Lucius was becoming more and more nervous the closer they got.

"Relax Father I am sure that everything is in order. And I dare say you are excited about seeing Harry again. It's been a little over a week since you saw him last."

"Draco kindly shut your mouth and worry about other things that don't involve myself." The blonde boy laughed. They spent the rest of the ride in silence. By the time they reached the manor darkness had already fallen.

"Come on Draco it is time for you to meet the Potter heir." They exited the carriage and made their way to the door. It was opened before Lucius could even knock. The blonde man was dragged inside and embraced by an over excited Sirius.

"Lucius, it's about time you got back mate. We were wondering what took you so bloody long to get back. Get lost on the way did you?" Sirius asked crushing the older man in a hug.

"Sirius let him go already." Remus said coming from the dinning room, Harry not far behind him.

"Thank you Remus." Lucius said straightening his clothes and turning to find his son, who was standing in the doorway trying to keep a straight face. "Draco you remember Sirius."

The blond boy nodded and blushed when Sirius grasped his hand and gently kissed the back of it. Lucius ignored the action, " Draco this is Remus Lupin, a friend of mine and Sirius' and old school mate as well." Remus nodded hello at Draco and scowled at Sirius.

Lucius walked over to Harry placing a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to shiver, which the blonde ignored. "This would be Harry Potter. Harry this is Draco my son and Heir." The two boys shook hands eyeing each other for a few moments.

There was a tense silence until Draco broke it. "Hello Harry." Draco purred at the boy, causing both Sirius and Draco to frown.

Harry blushed and ducked his head. "Hello Draco." He was startled when fingers found their way under his chin bring his face up. Harry gasped when his emerald eyes locked with blue/silver.

"No need to look down Harry. One with eyes as beautiful as yours should always look people in the eye." Draco dropped his hand from Harry's face but their eyes remained locked until someone cleared their throat.

Both boys looked up blushing at Remus, who had interrupted them. "ER…perhaps we should head into the dinning room for dinner. I am sure Molly has prepared a feast in honor of your return."

Draco tucked his arm into Harry's, and allowed him to lead the way. Behind them Lucius and Sirius glared at the two backs in front of them.

To the dislike of both older men the boys sat across from each other. Draco was blantenly staring at Harry causing the boy to blush a darker shade of red, which he thought, was simply lovely.

"Draco, Lucius, how was your trip? Anything exciting happen on the way?" Remus asked trying desperately to cover the awkwardness that had crept over the room.

"Actually I ran into Severus Snape at Hogwarts. He was spouting his little dark side speech at him."

Sirius smirked, "So Snivellous is back at Hogwarts is he? Suppose he expects Dumbledore's protection when things get tough and all. Never could handle a battle himself, always had to be on the winning side."

"Anyway he warned me about being on the wrong side and getting hurt. Said if I wasn't careful Draco might get hurt." Lucius' eyes never left his son or Harry. Even when the butler began to serve them the first course of their meal.

"Molly has really out done herself this time. This soup is divine." Remus said. Though no one at the table was paying to much attention to his words. Sirius was alternating between frowning at his Godson and staring longingly at Draco.

Lucius was scowling at the looks between his son and the Potter boy. Draco's eyes were locked onto Harry, studying the boy's facial features. And Harry was blushing at the attention of the blonde boy.

The rest of dinner was a strained affair and Remus was only to glad when it was over. Deciding that after dinner drinks was simply not a good idea, Remus stood up," Sirius why don't you show Draco where his room is. Harry and I will see about the boys' tutor."

Sirius jumped up quickly took hold of a frowning Draco leading him out of the room. Lucius' attention was focused on Harry. "I'm going to leave the two of you alone. I believe you both have something to discuss. I'll be back after I check on Sirius and Draco." Harry nodded at the man and then turned back to Lucius.

"Hello Luc." Harry said with a slight blush.

"Oh its Luc again is it? Now that Draco's gone figured you'd turned your attention back on me?"

Harry frowned. " I don't know what you are talking about. But if that's the way you are planning on talking to me then I guess you had better find someone else to talk to." Harry stood up to leave but was stopped by Lucius' hand wrapping around his wrist.

"You snog the life out of me before I leave and when I get back you only have eyes for Draco, a boy you have known for barely 2 hours. Tell me what the bloody hell is going on here Harry. I won't allow you to play with me or my son like this."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Lucius I think we need to talk. In fact why don't we save this for tomorrow, it might take a while to get everything out. And as for your son, he's very charming but he isn't you now is he? I haven't forgotten Luc."

Without another word Harry leaned over and kissed Lucius hard, taking the mans breath away before yanking his wrist free of the mans grasp and stalking out of the room. Lucius leaned back in his chair and muttered "Teenagers" To himself, wondering what Harry could possibly have to tell him.


	9. Green eyed harlots among other things

**Disclaimer: Umm well you see what had happended was I don't own anything so I decided to borrow the charachters of others because I'm not creative enough to make my own.  
:(**

**A/N: **Please don't throw rocks at me. I did my best to get chapters out sooner but yea I'm lying I was just lazy. But since people kept alerting my work I decided what the duck let's give them something new to read and see what happens. So here you go, a brand spanking new chapter. Sorry its short and sorry if its crap. Read and review cause maybe it'll motivate me to finnish the story. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Green eyed harlots among other things.**

Meanwhile Remus had gone in search of Sirius and Draco, the amber eyed man was surprised to find them in the hall way arguing. "I will do no such thing Black." Draco said with a scowl on his face.

"You will leave Harry alone. The last thing he needs is some spoiled brat filling his head with nonsense about love." Sirius said with a deep frown.

"That's rich of you to say considering the last time I was here you were the one filling my head with nonsense about love. Changed your tune have you? Upset because you no longer have a toy to play with. I'm not some rag doll you can play with whenever you choose. You stay away from me Black and I'll do what I please when it comes to Harry." Draco moved to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Kindly unhand me sir."

'"You listen to me Draco, leave my godson out of this. If you are mad at me then take it out on me but leave him out of it. And you have no reason to be sour with me either by the way."

Draco ripped his arm from Sirius' grip. "I'm so angry I could slap you right now. If you don't know why I'm angry then you are a fool. And a fool is not worth my time. Goodnight Mister Black." And without another word Draco stalked off down the hall way, leaving Sirius to stare after him. Remus stepped further into the hallway to alert Sirius of his presence.

"Aren't you going to go after him you Prat?" Remus asked. Sirius turned to look at him.

"Why would I do such a thing? The boy is daft. He thinks he has a reason to be angry at me when it is I who have a reason to be angry at him. Flirting with Harry since the moment he walked in the door when he knows how I feel about him. He's just trying to upset me and ruffle my feathers."

"And it appears that he has succeeded in ruffling them. He's done it quite well in fact. If you truly don't know why he is upset then you are a fool. If you truly care for him Sirius then you had better figure this out and soon. Draco will not wait for you forever. Even if you think he will." Remus patted the other man on the shoulder and proceeded to go to his own room. With all the emotions going through the house he needed a stiff drink; to be honest he might need a lot of stiff drinks in the days to come.

After leaving Lucius in the dining room, Harry went out to the stables. He had no idea what he was going to tell Lucius tomorrow. He had to no idea what to tell himself. It wasn't like he had ever done this before. He'd grown up thinking he was unlovable and worthless. Sure he knew deep down it wasn't true, the Weasleys had seen to that. They had loved him like one of their own; they had shown him what a real family was; hell they had shown him what love was.

But this was new to him. When it came to Lucius Malfoy Harry was lost. The man did things to him without even knowing it. When Lucius opened his mouth to speak Harry was nothing but a mass of tingling pudding. All Lucius had to do was talk and Harry was his. Not to mention that when those bright silver eyes locked on to his Harry was lost. He could look into the older man's eyes everyday and never get tired of them.

Sure the man was older and had been one of his dad's best mates, but Lucius Malfoy made Harry tingle. Harry kicked the stable door and cursed at himself. He was getting no closer to telling Lucius anything and as the minutes ticked by Harry was losing his nerve to tell the man anything. And if Harry didn't tell the man something then he was sure Lucius would run away for good this time. So what was Harry going to do? That had to be the question of the century.

With another kick and a few more curses Harry made his way back to the house. He was surprised to see the lights in the study still on. Harry poked his head in only to see Sirius nursing a glass of brandy. "Sirius are you okay?"

"Just peachy. Draco is angry with me and so is Remmy. And I have no bloody idea why." The older man drank the rest of his drink in one gulp and slammed his glass onto the table. "If they would just tell me what I did then I could apologize for it and everyone could be happy again. But no they think I can figure it out all on my own. They know I'm slow when it comes to feelings I always have been. I'd rather have people tell me things then letting me try and figure it out all on my own. I'm a man for Merlin's sake I don't know anything about feelings. I don't even like to feel unless of course it pleasure. Merlin I don't know what I'm saying, did you need something my boy?"

Harry's eyes widen after Sirius' rant. "Umm no thanks I'll just head to bed now. Busy day tomorrow with lessons and all; night Siri." Harry practically ran from the study to his own room. Closing the door he slowly went about his nightly routine of brushing his teeth and putting on pajamas. Sadly his actions did nothing to ease his troubled mind. And so Harry spent the night tossing and turning; agonizing over what he was going to say to Lucius in the morning.

The next morning found Lucius up and ready by 7 am, much too early for any sane person to be awake. Though Lucius wasn't sure if he could consider himself sane at this precise moment in his life due to a certain teenage boy who was known to molest him whenever the boy felt the need even if he did not have Lucius' permission. And as far as Lucius was concerned Harry certainly did not have permission. At least that's what Lucius had been telling himself.

With one last look in the nearest mirror Lucius made his way to the dining room. Perhaps a cup of tea would ease the feelings of dread lying in the pit of his stomach. Lucius was surprised to find Sirius already at the table. Even was even more surprised when Draco walked in a few minutes after he had sat down. Draco said a quick good morning and kissed his father on the cheek but ignored Black. Sirius was livid much to the amusement of Lucius.

Breakfast was over far too quickly for Lucius' tastes, especially since Harry had not shown up. And when the boy didn't show up for lunch Lucius was pissed. So now the boy was going to hide from him. Well that just wouldn't due. After excusing himself from the lunch table Lucius stalked to Harry's room.

Taking a deep breath Lucius slammed opened the door yelling as he entered. "Hiding from me Mr. Potter? Did you not think I would seek you out for answers?" Lucius stopped yelling when his eyes took in the lump on the bed.

Said lump had just rolled over with a disgruntled snort. Lucius watched as pure emerald eyes opened sleepily. Lucius could do nothing but watch as the body beneath the bed covers stretched slowly, almost cat like really. He watched as a pink tongue came out from behind ruby lips to lick said lips. And almost without thinking Lucius was on the move.

Harry was surprised to hear his bedroom door slam open followed by yelling. He rolled over and before he even had time to register who was yelling at him, there were lips on his. Lucius attacked Harry's mouth with vigor, gently plying those ruby red lips open with his velvet tongue. And when Harry's sweet mouth opened Lucius traced every inch of it with his tongue, mapping every curve and bump and groaning at the boys taste.

Harry sank his hands into long blonde hair pulling the man on top of him. His body arching into Lucius' making them both moan. When Lucius had tasted every inch of Harry's mouth he moved to the boy's neck, placing small kisses up and down the slender column. Harry groaned out Lucius' name making the man draw back.

Hearing his name from Harry's mouth seemed to clear fog that was in his head. Lucius looked down at the boy beneath him. Harry's lips were red and swollen from the Snogging Lucius had just given him. The boy's eyes were laden with lust, the messy hair even messier than normal. Suddenly Lucius realized that it was Harry beneath him.

The blonde man jumped away from Harry as if he was being burned. After straightening his robes and looking at the still grinning Harry, Lucius moaned and was out of the room before Harry could even call out his name for him to stop.

Harry watched the man flee, but felt no need to go after him. Harry was having a wonderful morning. He had been woken up to Lucius kissing him like the world was about to end and Remus said they could go riding this afternoon, Harry's favorite pastime. Yes this was looking to be a great day, made better by the fact he was no longer the snogger. He was now also the snogged and it had been breath taking.

Still wearing a silly grin Harry bathed quickly and dressed for the day. He went looking for Remus surprised to find it was early afternoon. After a refreshing ride Harry and Remus headed back to the stables both men surprised to find Sirius waiting for them. After taking care of the horses, they turned their attention to the dark haired man with the smirk on his face.

"Hello dear Godson of mine, care to explain what has one Lucius Malfoy stalking around the manor muttering about green eyed harlots with no shame?" Harry almost choked on his laughter.

"Oh it's nothing of importance, well at least not to you. Would you care to explain what has Draco so angry he kicks doors?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius raked a hand roughly through his hair, "Bloody hell I have no bloody idea. The boy is mental. And Remus is mad as well if you must know. They boy think I have no something wrong. But for the life of me I cannot tell you what it is."

"That's because you an insensitive arse. I can't believe you Sirius Black. You are such an arse and it serves you right if Draco decides to have nothing to do with you." Remus stormed off towards the house.

"Tough luck Sirius, having the pair of them mad at you, well I best be off. Lucius and I need to have a little chat you see. See you later." Harry walked off humming a little tune leaving Sirius to wonder what the bloody hell was going on with the people around him.


End file.
